Now Entering Candyland
by Wrath and Soft-Hands
Summary: A story about Jack Kelly's sister, Candy. SpotOC With a bit of OOCness.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Now Entering Candyland**

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Newsies but we do own Candy and Two-Face.**

I was sitting on the dock, rubbing my little baby bump. _If only he knew about it_ was all that was going through my head. It happened three months ago and he probably forgot about that whole night.

Tears started to run down my face the more I thought bout that night. _I love you Rose_ is what he kept repeating in my ear. "Ise wishes it was true." More tears kept falling down my face.

I am pathetic. I let a guy into my life and I break down from the lose. I am the Queen of Manhattan and I shouldn't be crying. I heard clunking of shoes hitting the wooden docks, the rhythm I know all too well.

I turned to see the man I have been trying to run away from for the last month. He found me and I am ready to get an ear full. "Whys ya leave, Big-Ones?" His voice was in pain and it cracked. It just cracked.

I twitched from the voice. "Yous don need ta know." I started to wipe the warm tears from my face. _ Stupid guys, Stupid Vane, Stupid everybody! They ruined my life. I hate them. I hate them. I HATE THHHEEEM!_

I got up and started to run away from him. "Yous leaves me alone, Ise leaves yous alone." After I said that I quickly ran into the forest and didn't stop. I just wanna die. Stupid life….

Sorry this is so short D; it's a prologue and Now Soft-Hands and Wrath are starting on chapter 1. Please rate and review. Thank you =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2: Where is My Bra?

**Disclamer: We don't own Newsies or anything else besides Candy**

_I was laying on the cold, hard ground. The wetness of the grass sent small tingles through my spine as I looked up at the midnight blue sky. The stars that filled it made it look so beautiful. I then felt some cold, hard hands grab my waist. "Candy, youse is da best," A low voice said near my ear. His voice sent chills through my spine. I quietly started to whisper his name and he slowly started to move back and forth. Small pieces of pleasure started to run throught my body. "Ise only wants ya. No odder giol." A smile played on my lips. He sounded so sweet. He then started to pick up the pace. As he did so, the pleasure was getting greater. Soon I started to moan out his name and I felt something hot starting to form in my stomach. Soon, he quietly moaned out my name and brought his face to mine. The stromy gray eyes of his held lust and desire. A smirk was playing on his faint pink lips. This dirt on his face started to mixed with the dropplets of sweat running down his face. "Member Candy. Youse da only giol for me." I smiled and brought my hand up to his hair. His hair was so soft and he smiled as I did so. The lust is his eyes started to grow and he soon started to thrust his hips again. "Kay, Conlon." I then brought his face down to mine and kissed his soft lips. There was a small spark. We broke apart and I said, "Ise l-" _

"Candy, Gets youse lazy ass up. Youse gonna miss da mornin' adition," I heard my brother, Jack Kelly, yell at me. I looked up and glared at him. A smirk was playing on his lips as I did.

"Youse an evil basdard, youse know dat?" I said. Soon I got out of my bed and stood up on the floor. "Are youse gonna get out or do Ise have ta do it for ya?" I smiled and grabbed the whip he and the other newsies gave me for my last birthday. I smiled and flung one end at his feet. "Youse better leave." I smirk and continued to whip his feet, hearing him cry out in pain. He puts his hands up in surrender and then leaves my room. Sine I am the only newsgirl I get my own room in the borough.

I went looking for my red suspenders, black shirt, red skirt, and white brazzire.I then couldn't find my brazzire. I then went into the wash rooms trying to find Racetrack. Then his voice went through the air asking where his cigar is. I followed where I heard the voice from. He saw me and smirked. "Candy, why youse heah? Ise thought youse hated me." He gave me a bigger smile.

I glared at him even more and asked," Where's me brazzire? Youse has to have it." He smiled even more and put his hand under his pillow. What was he doing?

He looked at me and then brought his hand out from under his pillow. "Youse mean dis ding youse threw at me yesdderday?" He held my white brazzire in his hand, feeling inside the cup. I glared at him and then kicked him in the balls. He let out a groan of pain and fell face first onto the floor, holding his crotch. "Why youse do dat, Kelly?" He asked in a high voice.

I smirked in triumph, grabbed my brazzire, then quickly ran to my room before Racetrack can get back onto his feet and catch me. I quickly shut my door and locked it. I then sighed in relief. I started to take my night gown off and then went to go grab my brazzire. I put it over my boobs which is hard to tell the size. I heard some noise outside of my door buit I ignored it. I then grabbed my black shirt and slipped it over my short black hair. Now I need to grab new underwear since the ones I'm wearing got wet by my dream. I quickly went around my room and tried to find some clean under wear. I smiled as I found one. I took off the one I was wearing and then threw it in the corner with the clothes the guys don't need to see. When I threw the underwear, the under wear I had put on the edge of my bed had fallen off. I sighed and bent down to pick it up. More snickers came through my door. My eyes widened in realization. The boys were spying on me... again. I glared at the door and quickly put on my new white underwear, the red skirt and suspenders. I then ran to the door and pulled it open. I then saw Racetrack, Mush, Skittery, Kid Blink, and a guy with blue eyes fall into my room.

The guy with blue eyes was hot. I felt my face go warm and then I grabbed the whip again. "You guys are unbelieveable. Youse peek on a giol changin'. How mature is dat?" I then started to hit them with the whip. The cries of pain from Racetrack made me smile and not hit the others. "Jack! Youse boys are spyin' on me. Get dem out of me room."

Once Jack heard what I had said, he quickly ran into my room and glared at everyone. The demon, Jack Kelly, was let loose. He grabbed them all by there collars and quickly dragged them out of my room. Thank you Jack. He then quickly popped his head in. "Candy, Youse need to go to Brooklyn and talk to Spot Conlon. Wese really needs ya to do dis for us." He smiled then left.

I swear sometimes he only needs me for errands, not for the papes. I sighed and grabbed my black shoes. I quickly slipped them on for my journey to Brooklyn. A city I haven't gone to before but I have heard of.

**Thank You for reading this one ^^ R&R. I think Wrath is going to take over because Soft-Hands is being very lazy right now -.- But anyway we shall see what will Happen with Candy when she goes to the famous Brooklyn. (/w/) I was fangirling sorry xD**

**~Wrath**


End file.
